


略微过头

by aliciak, RBnC



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciak/pseuds/aliciak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/pseuds/RBnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[翻译] 两个朋友的相互“调戏”升级成了进取号上军官间的恶作剧大战。然后波及了Spock。</p>
            </blockquote>





	略微过头

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RBnC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Bit Too Far](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132017) by [RBnC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/pseuds/RBnC). 



刚一开始其实无伤大雅。好吧，在有Bones参与的事儿里算是无伤大雅。起因是这样的：Jim黑了复制机，把总医官的甜甜圈内馅全部从草莓酱换成了蛋黄酱。“事发”后，小舰长从餐厅飞跑出门，医官在后穷追不舍。

后来Bones在Jim卫生间的水龙头里放了红色染料。Kirk吓尿了，以为龙头里流的是血；不过他冲进医疗室、要求Bones把他手上染料洗掉的时候，整个人已经笑得不能自持——直到McCoy平静的一句“不”把他所有的笑意都憋了回去。

于是小舰长对银女士上所有的门都进行了重新编程，教他们以最最性感的声音说“欢迎，性感医生（Dr. Sexy）”。McCoy医官踏上舰桥时，那“性感”的问候吓到了Alpha组全组当值人员，而小舰长看着医官的表情笑到抽筋。Bones要求他立刻讲程序恢复正常，Jim举起他依旧红通通一片的双手，干脆地表示：我拒绝。医官回身叫了领航员，让他改回去。领航员刷地转过来，表情严肃认真，然后服从了医官的命令。

之后Scotty为了“报答”小舰长对他甜心的恶作剧，把赤身裸体的Jim传送到某中立星球进行谈判。Jim联系了进取号，平静地问他衣服在哪。Scotty“无辜地”回答，系统故障，舰长的衣服落在传送室了，并询问是否要把它们传下去。然后大家都惊了：Jim说不用，直接开始了谈判。赤、身、裸、体。

接下来就开始有些失控了。只要Jim对Bones或Scotty中任何一个恶作剧成功，就会承受双份报复——进取号船员认为这可以理解，因为他俩“没在”约会。可谁都没料到，小只的俄罗斯宝宝竟然挺身而出、捍卫舰长（毕竟没人敢得罪McCoy）。更甚，他还敢亲身上阵，恶搞医官。

某天，Bones发现他桌上的剪子被捆住了。他立刻知道这不是Jim干的，否则他早跑了，才不会继续坐在那聊公事。他起身去另找一把剪子好把扎带剪开，却发现另一把也被捆住了。下一把也是。再下一把还是。所有的剪子都被扎带绑住没法用了。Bones花了20分钟试图用刀把扎带砍断，而Jim花了整整一小时简直笑到失禁——从那以后小舰长就管俄罗斯宝宝叫Pasha了。（*小熊Chekov, Pavel Andreievich，他的名字Pavel在俄语中昵称Pasha）

下一事件发生时大家都在Santarine行星上休假。Pavel分发外星“苹果糖”的时候，大家都不疑有他，纷纷开动享受美食。光一口咬下去，却发出了被恶心到的干呕声，扔下“苹果”，跑到最近的摊位抓了杯饮料就灌下去。Chekov在他身后试图道歉，却忍不住跟大家一起笑起来。光满口洋葱味，对所有人比了中指。

苏鲁报复性地加入了Bones组，把Pavel的闹钟定在了凌晨3点，又拿来15个闹钟，设定的时间依次错后5分钟，然后把它们全部藏在各种奇奇怪怪、难以拿到的地方。隔天当值的时候，Pavel狠狠瞪了他，嘟囔着抱怨，然后完全不理他了。

没人知道Carol Marcus是怎么卷进来的——谁都不承认对她进行了恶作剧。但她加入了舰长和Chekov的队伍，把McCoy医官的抽屉全都换了位置。Bones愤怒地踏上舰桥，责问是谁弄乱了他的分类系统。Carol大方承认，Bones竟冷静下来离开了。这下大家都知道是他惹恼了Carol，只不过仍然没人知道他究竟干了什么。

Uhura的加入是个意外。苏鲁往吹风机里加滑石粉本来是要恶搞Carol，可Carol和Uhura共用同一间卫生间。于是整船上上下下的人们都听一声大喊，刚好路过的Jim慌忙冲进去，只见 Nyota 气得冒烟。不过当然啦，她那么成熟稳重，怎么会跟他们一起胡闹呢——

直到Jim黑了她的工作台，让它每隔30分钟换一种语言，向她讲述Alpha组成员每个人的“人生故事”。她坐在桌边，外表平静，逐一排查，决心找出Jim到底改了什么设定好纠正回来——废话，机器都开始冒黄腔了，肯定是Jim搞的鬼。

Uhura报复了所有人：她在高速电梯上贴了“无法使用”的通知。Scotty花了整整3天都看不出哪里出了岔子。大家都不能用电梯了。Scotty心情差到得谁咬谁，没人敢跟他讲话。从此再也没人敢惹Uhura。

然而恶作剧大战却没有停止。Chekov在进取号各处放出了15只Tribble毛团，并在他们身上分别喷上编号1、2、4、5、6、7、8、9、10、11、12、13、14、15、16。只有Carol和Jim知道根本没有3号团子。——谁都无法阻止小舰长多次下令全船搜捕失踪的3号。

Bones把找到的15只团子全都聚在一起放进了通风口。Jim走过的时候所有团子都压在了他身上。可Jim就像什么都没发生似的继续向前走。

后来Jim和Pasha在苏鲁睡着时潜入了他的房间，把他的矮脚桌挪到床上，横跨他的身体。他们等到凌晨三点（当然是报复他给Pavel上的闹铃。ps. Pavel到现在也没能把那些个闹钟全找出来），掏出一只汽笛，在苏鲁耳边按响了它。苏鲁挣扎下床之前他俩已经跑出了门；等苏鲁跑出来，走廊里连人影都没了。

于是苏鲁用辣椒酱浸泡了Jim和Chekov的牙刷，没想到Jim出现了过敏反应。大家都有点方，不过Bones很快消除了症状。Jim大笑着回到了舰桥上。

谁都不知道他究竟是怎么办到的，但Pavel竟有法子把Sulu茶包里全换成了肉汁粉。苏鲁把喝到嘴里的咖啡全喷到了对面Bones和Scotty身上，Jim、Carol和Pavel歇斯底里地大笑了20分钟。

就是从这之后，悲剧发生了。Scotty和Bones知道Jim每天早晨洗澡，于是把他的香波换成了漂白剂，然后与苏鲁一起等着Jim进舰桥。Chekov和Marcus也在。连Uhura都等着看今儿有什么好戏。可小舰长悠闲地踱进来，Bones三人傻了：Jim看起来比平时心情还好，而且，头发颜色是正常的。Pavel看向苏鲁，好像等他给出什么解释似的。

Spock进来时，“解释”也随之而来。他看上去恨意滔天但克己复礼，双手背在身后，制服一尘不染，脸上如同戴了名为瓦肯逻辑的面具一般古井无波。哦对了，还顶着一头漂成淡金色的头发。他环视一周，像是无声挑衅谁敢出言置喙。没人敢。

Chekov看起来困窘极了，简直不敢相信他们竟把Spock中校牵扯进来。Bones看起来疑惑又挫败。Scotty完全傻眼，合不上嘴。苏鲁几乎跟Chekov一样震惊，只怕被大副掐死。Uhura忍笑忍得辛苦，反正这事无论如何怪不到她头上。Carol则跟小舰长笑得一样欢畅。

然后Bones突然反应过来了，回头震惊地看着舰长。Jim知道他明白了，就只看着他笑。Scotty也缓过味儿来，惊得骂了一串脏话。苏鲁懂了之后只能解释给Chekov听。而舰上每一名女性都早就知道了，比舰长跟大副知道得都早。

舰长接着就问苏鲁进取号运行如何，Spock走到工作台边，表面看来丝毫不受影响，但近期谁都不会去招惹他。Bones和Scotty回到工作间，Uhura回归控制面板，Carol去了实验室，Sulu和Chekov也回了工作台，向舰长汇报方位和运行状态。过了几分钟，Chekov回头看向咧嘴大笑的舰长，口音浓重地问：

“那系不系窝也能约小光粗去啦？”


End file.
